


Wanna Be Your Driver [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: Death Proof (2007), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Format: Streaming, Gen, Heist, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Podfic, Team Thunderbolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha calls up some old friends to help with the Losers' latest exploit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Be Your Driver [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wanna Be Your Driver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327911) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant). 
  * Inspired by [Anybody Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473692) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant). 



[Download mp3 here.](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Wanna_Be_Your_Driver.mp3) Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3. 


End file.
